We've got eachothers backs
by runner-of-the-maze
Summary: Caroline and Thomas parted on bad terms, mainly due to the little, ah, 'predicament' she is now in – it takes two to tango just FYI – but as she is thrown into the maze, what does this mean for the other gladers? What does it mean for Thomas? Can they rekindle what they thought was lost? And what new dangers does this bring? Thomas/OC ThomasxOC please R&R :) *full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome greenie

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner book and trilogy series and/or the newly realeased film does not belong to me in any form – this is just a story that popped into my head in the last few days so I thought I should put it up and see if people like it – hope you enjoy and please R&R :) X**

**Summary: **Let's put this in simple terms - girl meets boy, girl and boy fall in love and are supposed to have their happy ever after... right? Well that's up for debate. Caroline and Thomas parted on bad terms, mainly due to the little, ah, 'predicament' she is now in – in takes two to tango just FYI – but as she is thrown into the maze, what does this mean for the other gladers? What does it mean for Thomas? Can they rekindle what they thought was lost? And what dangers does this bring? But the biggest question... how would they deal with a baby that could literally pop out at any time? Thomas/OC ThomasxOC please R&R :)

Caroline was dreading the box reaching the top.

Now normally that thought would be obscene – who wanted to be stuck in a metal cage hovering god knows how many thousands of feet above the ground? Usually not her but she didn't want to face the boys above her – their questioning stares, curious looks, prodding jabs, she didn't want to have to deal with their looks of confusion or distrust, she also didn't want to see their eyes full of pain and misery knowing that she had, unintentionally, helped put them there.

But she also didn't want to face _him_.

A few months ago she never thought she'd think that but the betrayal and hurt was still ever present in her stomach making her feel bitter and mad – of course, somewhere in her she knew what he said was just to protect her, to distance themselves from each other so _they_ couldn't use what they had against them but at the same time she still loathed him for it. He took the chicken way out instead of fighting.

Maybe if it wasn't for the little, uh, predicament she was now in then maybe she would have forgiven him sooner but no, he still left, even when she layed her cards on the table and told him the situation they were in he still left and that made her even more confused and hurt.

The box jolted and Caroline took in a calming breath, tears watering her eyes as the scraping noises pierced her ear drums. She pulled her thin navy jumper sleeves down over her hands, the buttons present down the front as she closed her eyes, breathing through her nose to try and calm down her racing heart.

They let her keep her memories - at least some of them. Why? She had no idea, maybe it was a mistake, maybe for the physiological torture, maybe because they could get a good old laugh at them but either way Caroline wished they had just taken them away like they did the rest of the boys... she couldn't guarantee that it would be easier but it would be better anyway.

She wrapped her arms around her torso, pulling her legs up to her chest as far as they could manage to go as the box continued to travel upwards, towards doom. Her back ached, she constantly felt nauseous despite the fact she wanted to eat everything in sight, her ankles burned and not to mention the fact she had mood swings worse than someone with split personality disorder.

Pregnancy sure was a bitch.

The box suddenly jolted to a stop and Caroline opened her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip as she prepared herself for the worst – living and surviving with a bunch of clueless boys who used words like 'shank' and 'clunk', who probably had no idea what to do with a female, let alone a pregnant female... this was going to be _great_, note the sarcasm.

Caroline stood up, bracing herself for the worst as her hands reached out and grabbed a small wooden box that was stacked up beside her, fingers curling around the wood as the cage opened and before any of the boys could say anything, or gape at her, either way, she lobbed the box at the unsuspecting boy who ducked, letting out a string of curse words.

"Shucking hell, slim it down will ya?" The voice called down but that just aggravated Caroline even more as she lobbed a few more boxes at anyone that dared to look down at her, anger running through her veins.

"Just go away you bunch of asshats" She called out, forgetting about her 'condition' and limited mobility as she gripped the cage, fingers drawing blood as she used the few boxes left to pull herself up as high as she could go, not liking being trapped in a cage like a wild animal where they could gape at her and poke and prod, she would rather be out in the open where she could let them know to not mess with her before they got a slap.

"Did you hear that? A girl, a shucking girl"

"It's like an omen, a blooming omen"

"Bloody hell, this is jacked!"

"A female greenie... this could be fun" Was a few of the phrases she heard as she pulled herself out of the cage, cursing her aching body because before she would be able to that and a hell of a lot more, but not now, no, she was left to deal with this situation on her own because of _him_ – and no matter how much she loved him that wasn't something she couldn't just 'forget'.

"Urghhh" Caroline groaned, rolling over so she was on her knees, wincing slightly as she felt the familiar moving in her stomach, hitting her rib cage, and normally if she was alone she would savour a moment like that – just because the baby was accidental it didn't mean he/she wasn't wanted, but now she was thrown into chaos and didn't have the right head on to feel her heart fluttering at the movement.

"Piss off and leave me alone" She spat out angrily as she felt everyone's eyes on her, drilling holes through her brain.

"Slim it greenbean, we're just as shocked as you are" A softer voice said and Caroline looked up, meeting... Newt? Newt's eyes as he glanced at her, cocking an eyebrow, blonde hair falling in front of his face.

"I'm not shocked and don't call me that" She immediately said, picking herself up, trying not to stumble as she was now rather top heavy, "Just... leave me alone" She added miserably, about to turn around but Newt had grabbed her upper arm and that was when she snapped. She was scared, annoyed and fearful for her baby's life, she did not have time to deal with a bunch of curious teenage boys.

Her other hand whipped out and slapped him across the face, leaving a red welt across his cheek as he stumbled backwards in shock, obviously not expecting a girl to lash out but she wrapped an arm around her torso protectively.

"Just leave us alone" She demanded, tears stinging her eyes, "Or I swear to god-"

"You're-You're... with a... Alby she's..." Newt stumbled over his words, holding his cheek as he fell back in line with the others who continued to gape at her, only now they were staring at her stomach in shock, "There's a... oh shuck"

Caroline just glared at them all, taking another step back because what if they thought she was a liability because she was a girl _and_ she was pregnant? What if they banished her into the maze? What about her baby?

Alby, a tall dark skinned muscular man who obviously was the 'leader' of the group didn't say anything, in fact, none of them said anything, they just stared... and stared... and stared...

"It's called being pregnant you bastards and if you even think about touching us then I'll... I'll... I'll do _something_" She screeched, a tear rolling down her cheek, "Just leave us alone"

Caroline was about to rush into the woods, hopefully get a bit of privacy and get her head around everything that had happened but as she turned around she heard that one voice that she both loved and hated at the same time piercing through the wall of madness that was building around her brain.

"C-Caroline?" He called out hesitantly and she stopped in her tracks, heart skipping a beat as she tightened an arm around her bulging stomach, and it was like the baby growing inside her knew it's dad's voice because he/she kicked even more, as if it was excited.

Caroline gulped, blood pumping as she turned around, eyebrows furrowing as she saw him push himself to the front of the crowd, ignoring everyone's suspicious and confused stares as he looked at her, his eyebrows furrowing, "Caire?" And the use of her nickname made her blood boil – he had no right to call her that, not now, not since he thought leaving them was, and she quotes, 'the best option'.

"Don't you dare Thomas" She muttered quietly, a dangerous note in her voice, "Don't you dare... _don't you dare_" She was angry, beyond angry actually, she was furious – at him, herself, the other gladers, those so called _scientists_ that made them all like this, all of them as she lunged forward, seeing red, "I hate you" She screamed even though, really, deep down, she didn't hate him, she loved the idiot but the anger and confusion took over, "_I hate you_" She screeched loudly as she balled her fists and hit his chest repeatedly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Thomas just stood there, his own brown orbs glistening with tears as he stared at her and seeing him again after all these months was both a blessing and a curse – but right now it was more like a curse because she was so damn mad.

"You have no rights... _none_" She shouted as she recognised Minho and Alby step forward, trying to separate them both, "You left us... you left Thomas – this baby is mine, not yours you hear? You have no right" She practically wailed as Minho tugged her back, obviously trying to be as gentle as possible even though she kicked and screamed, trying to claw her way free, "You didn't have to leave us... you didn't have to go" She sobbed, beginning to feel faint and light headed, the baby's kicks doing nothing for her health right now, "I hate you, _I hate you" _and her heart felt hollow as she saw Thomas' hurt face, his broken façade and heart broken demeanour, "I... I... " But she couldn't think properly let alone speak as she collapsed backwards and Minho caught her expertly as her eyelids fluttered shut, body going limp.

* * *

><p>All Thomas could remember was his name – that was it, his whole life was like a blank slate, he couldn't remember his family, friends, he couldn't remember <em>anything<em> but as he pushed his way forward through the group he got this eerily familiar feeling that he knew this strange girl.

He recognised her shoulder length choppy light brown hair, her angular jawline and rosy lips, cute as a button nose, rounded eyebrows but what caught his eye was her eyes – sparkling hazel, a mix between brown and green, the colours swirling together making her stare hypnotising – but what he saw in her eyes was hurt and confusion and fear, fear so strong it made his stomach lurch.

He knew he recognised her, he _knew_ he knew her, but her name was on the tip of his tongue and, like a balloon popping, it came to him when he saw an arm tighten around her torso protectively.

Caroline. Caire. His Caroline.

He felt feelings, real feelings, swirling in his stomach but his happiness was short lived as she turned her anger on him, her bright eyes furious and hurt and Thomas had felt his whole body slump in defeat, even though his chest burned with confusion and shame as she shouted words at him.

She was pregnant... with his baby? He... he was going to be a dad?

He felt strange and dizzy, mind not working properly but that was soon forgotten as Caroline collapsed in Minho's grasp, legs giving way underneath her and a ball of worry erupted in his stomach, pure raw fear and worry as he tried to race forward but Alby held him back, his grip proving to be too strong to break.

"Jesus Tommy" He heard Newt breathe as he stood next to him, the medjacks racing forward and taking her pulse and checking her temperature as her head slumped forward towards her chest, "You got a girl pregnant" And Thomas gulped, ignoring everyone's stares of accusation and amazement as he focused on the girl, Caroline getting attended to.

"I-Is she okay?" He called out hesitantly, worry running through his veins, "What's happening?"

"I don't know" One of the medjacks called back agitatedly, "I don't know how to deal with a pregnant girl"

And Thomas ran a hand down his face, stomach churning as Alby finally let him go and he dropped to his knees beside Caroline, a hand tentatively reaching out and tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Do you remember her greenie?" Alby gruffed out, "Is she telling the truth?"

"I... I remember her" He confirmed, eyes gleaming with tears as he remembered hearing her airy laugh and amused snorts, "Sort of... not really" He mumbled, biting down on his bottom lip as Newt came up beside him.

"We've got a lot to sort out" He said seriously, "Something must be up if their sending a girl here – a pregnant girl none the less – and why would they send a pregnant girl? It's dangerous out here – not to mention the fact how are we going to deal with a baby?" But no one answered but the rest of the gladers had a buzzing of nervous energy floating about them and Thomas knew things were about to change.

"Everyone, back to work, give the new greenie space to breathe" Alby barked out as he, too came forward and Thomas bit his lip as he saw Caroline's very pregnant stomach, knowing there was another person in there, quite content and happy, a person he had created.

"In any case" Newt spoke up quietly, meeting Thomas' gaze, "Congratulations daddy" He breathed out, still in shock and Thomas wasn't sure whether it was meant to be a jab or an insult, maybe even a spoken clap on the back but either way his eyes widened in proper realisation that, holy shuck, he was going to be a dad.

And then he promptly fainted.

**So... yeah, what do you think? Could this be an actual storyline? Something interesting and different? If so let me know if you liked it and then I can give you some more – so please review and laterz peeps :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The ever present past

**Disclaimer: The Maze runner trilogy and/or the movie does not belong to me – wow, I was blown away by the responses on the first chapter, truly astonishing, so thank you to I am a Fire-jay, gossamermouse101, Guest, ellie and ptl4ever419 for reviewing, you ****are all amazeballs :) **

_Caroline sat there at the end of her bed, head in her hands, body shaking, eyes welling up with tears, expression blank as she stared out at the empty and windowless walls, whole body in turmoil. She was completely shocked, so totally mind-struck and to put it simply... completely and utterly terrified. How could this happen? How did it happen?_

_Okay... she wasn't an idiot, they may have taken her and all the others before they hit teenage years but she knew about the birds and the bees – she remembered Thomas' gentle kisses, his soft touches, his gaze that never left hers as he trailed his hands down her body, causing her to shiver in delight._

"_If you want to stop, we can" He had whispered in a husky voice, "Just say the word Caire..." And Caroline had bit her lip and glanced down at his bare chest, her fingers already curled around the waist band of his sweat pants._

"_I don't want to stop" She had replied in a hushed whisper, peeking up at him through her eyelashes, "I... just kiss me" She mumbled, skimming her hands around to the small of his back and pulling him down so their chests were touching, foreheads pressed against each others._

"_Now that I can definitely do" She remembered him replying with a cheeky smile, his lips smothering hers before she got the chance to slap him playfully and tell him to 'shut up'._

_Now, two months on, she was sat there in turmoil, waiting for Thomas to come back from his normal routine of testing, dreading telling him, not even sure if she could get the words out – she was still shell shocked, her breathing laboured._

"_They just get rougher every time" She heard him grumble, rubbing his sore wrists as he came through the door and into the blank and small room, "It's like they-Caire?" He cut off his own sentence with a shocked out burst of her name as she looked up at him, tears running freely down her face, "What's wrong? What happened? Did they hurt you?" he rattled questions off at one hundred miles per hour, racing forward and kneeling in front of her, "Caroline... tell me what happened" He pleaded, eyebrows furrowed in worry, "Please Caire" And she looked up at him, her stomach dropping, dreading saying those two little words with so much weight and responsibility behind them._

"_Thomas..." She muttered, wringing her hands together as he gently took them in his grasp, his skin warm to touch, "Please don't be mad" She whispered, fearing the worst – even though it was half his fault too, she was fearful he may be mad at her._

"_I won't be mad" He promised, a hand tilting her chin up to stare at him in the eye, "I could never be mad at you Caire" He said quietly and Caroline just nodded, hearing the sincerity coated in the velvety softness of his voice, giving her a boost of confidence even though her whole body was quaking with nerves._

"_I'm-" She started off saying, voice breaking, "I'm pregnant" She admitted in a meek voice, gnawing on her bottom lip in worry as Thomas lost all the colour on his skin, his eyes going comically wide, body frozen in shock._

"_W-W-W-What?" He stuttered, complexion pale, "Y-You can't be" He stated, "It's impossible"_

"_How can it be impossible if I am?" She shrieked, already scared that this would send Thomas running for the hills, "I'm having a baby... **we're** having a baby" She emphasised, making sure Thomas heard the sincerity in her voice and knew and believed her without a doubt that he was the dad – because he was, that wasn't up for debate._

_Thomas just gaped at her, a bead of sweat running down his forehead, eyes glazing over as he slipped into a medusa-statue type state, breathing loud and jilted._

"_We're... we-we're... what?" He stumbled over his words as he stood up, running a hand through his tousled brown hair, spinning around on the spot, as if unsure what to do, "I don't... how can... I just-by god" He muttered, beginning to slip into full blown panic mode but Caroline just gaped at him, her own panic attack settling in._

_She knew it was a bad idea to tell him! She knew he would just freak out, she knew, hell she was freaking out too and he was supposed to be her rock, someone she could always talk to and here he was looking ready to bolt and never come back._

"_Nevermind" She mumbled tearfully, standing up and wiping the tears from her cheeks, "You obviously don't care Thomas... just leave me alone" She muttered, pushing past him and making her way to the door, but before her hand could grasp the door handle his hand curled around her upper arm and spun her arund, despite his protests._

"_Caire... don't go, please" And she just gulped, stomach churning, "I just... just give me a minute" He added, looking like he was feeling physically sick – well touche Thomas, she thought with a bitter chuckle, "I just need a minute"_

_So she stood there for a minute, and then five minutes, and then ten minutes, watching as a range of emotions swirled across his face before he finally met her gaze, looking at her intently._

"_I'm here... I'll always be here" He vowed eventually, his hand landing on her cheek, thumb stroking her flushed skin, "For both of you... I promise"_

_Caroline bit her lip, looking up at him, trying to see if he was lying, if he was just saying that to keep her happy and she would find him gone in the morning, but no, she actually thought she saw a faint glimmer of happiness in his brown orbs._

_She suddenly burst into tears, unable to stop herself because, holy frigging god...she was pregnant, she was sixteen and pregnant and stuck in an experimental lab with no family and nothing short of torture sessions to go through everyday... how did this happen?_

"_Hey, it's okay, don't cry" Thomas immediately soothed, bringing her into the circle of his arms as she buried her face in his chest, "Everything's going to be fine – I promise... I'm here..."_

_If only Caroline had known that just five weeks after that he would show up in her room all stoic and hard faced, telling her that it was for the best if they just parted now, before things got worse... that it was the best option... for everyone involved._

_Well... damn him, damn him so very much._

* * *

><p>When Caroline woke up she was sprawled out on the bed in the infirmary type place, a blanket thrown over her body and a cold wash cloth pressed against her clammy forehead, strands of hair sticking to her face.<p>

"Alby, Newt... greenie's awake" A cautious voice spoke up, pulling Caroline from her day dream as she pushed herself up on her elbows, blinking around in confusion, a headache already forming.

"Which one?" A humorous voice asked, obviously trying to look on the bright side of things and Caroline blinked a couple of times as she saw Newt, the belonger of the second voice, sit down next to her, Alby folding his arms and standing behind him.

"How you feeling?" Alby asked in a gruff voice, giving her a quick once over as Caroline just narrowed her eyes defensively, pushing herself back so she leaned against the wooden wall behind her.

"Like I got hit by a double decker, and you will too if you don't stop looking at me like that" She snapped, an arm wrapping around her torso.

"I'm not looking at you like anything greenie" Alby replied, cocking his head to the side, "I'm just... concerned" He supplied, sharing a nervous glance with Newt, "About what this means"

"Do _you_ know what it means?" Newt asked in a think British accent, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Haven't a clue" She supplied shrugging, not remembering anything about the real world – she had fragmented memories of those god awful scientists testing them, testing them all, memories of her time with _him_ and Theresa, memories of these boys being practically borderline tortured and Caroline not able to do anything about it and a vague sense of guilt... like she was at least partly responsible for this god awful place.

"You seem to remember though" Newt pointed out before nodding his head to just the side of her, "You remember that other greenie" And Caroline gulped, glancing to the side of her and seeing Thomas lying haphazardly on the other bed, an arm thrown over his torso, breathing even.

"I wish I didn't" She said bitterly, eyes narrowing – she was just angry was all – everything was fine up until five months ago, she wouldn't trade in those memories for anything, no matter how mad and betrayed she felt.

"Great... domestic troubles, this is going to be _full_ of laughs" Newt commented sarcastically as Caroline narrowed her eyes at him before wincing loudly, screwing her eyes shut as the baby kicked her ribcage, the little foot no doubt bruising her ribs and, ow... why couldn't this pregnancy just be over and done with already?

"Should we-should we get the medjacks back?" Alby asked, his hard demeanour slipping as he began to look uncomfortable as Newt leaned away in the chair, like her pregnancy was contagious – **idiots**.

"_No_" She ground out, agitated, "I'm fine" She breathed, slowly rubbing circles on her expanding bump.

"You don't look fine"

And Caroline really wanted to slap Newt silly by this point.

"Yes, I know, it's called being pregnant" She snapped, hormones going crazy as she glared at him, "How would you like it if your ankles were swollen so much you could barely walk? Or your back felt like it was constantly being broken? Or how you felt nauseous all the bleeding time? Or maybe we'll raise the bar a bit higher and just put a ticking time bomb in your stomach that could literally go off at any moment? Or better yet, see how you like it if you were going to have to push something the size of a melon from your vagina?" She screeched, seeing red, "So no, _idiot_, you're right, I'm not 'fine' so stop pointing it out" And after her rant she took in a deep breath, the kicks in her stomach slowing down.

"Uh... okay" Newt supplied, sharing an 'oh shit' look with Alby as they all heard Thomas groan, awakening from his slumber, "How about we leave you two love birds to it?" He continued to suggest in a sarcastic way, standing up and beginning to leave with Alby, "I'll see if Frypan can sizzle something up for the three of you"

Caroline just nodded, calming down slightly as Newt referenced 'three of them' in an almost fond way and that made her more at ease – at least it didn't _sound_ they were going to banish her at any rate – though something about him did feel familiar... Newt that was, and not because she had seen them experimenting on him, testing him, no... before that... it was like there was memories trying to press themselves forward but Caroline already had a headache and that feeling of familiarity disappeared into the darkness.

The door shut, closing her and Thomas off in one small space as Caroline struggled to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at Thomas as he shot bolt upright in the bed, gasping for breath.

"W-What... what happened?" He asked, looking around hazily before meeting her gaze, "C-Caroline?" He asked hesitantly, "I don't... What?"

"Shut up Thomas" She dead panned, pushing down the love and affection she felt for him, instead focusing on the hurt and bitterness, "Just because we're stuck here it doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you, let alone forgive you" She explained, watching as his face fell, "You made quite sure of that"

"Wh-What did I do?" He asked helplessly, standing up too, "Tell me what I did"

"You were a complete jackass" She explained furiously, "You got what you wanted and when you had enough you left" She told him, a hand resting on her stomach, "You left us"

Thomas' eyes widened in realisation, like he was seeing her for the first time, his jaw slackening as he took in her stomach and Caroline faltered, her features softening – he hardly remembered anything, he didn't remember much of her, probably only a sense of familiarity, he couldn't remember leaving them, he couldn't remember _anything_.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" He whispered, eyes pooling with tears, "I don't know why-why I would... especially when-" He nodded his head to her stomach, gulping noisily, "Caire-"

"Don't Thomas, don't call me that – please" She interrupted, heart tearing in two as he used his nickname for her that rolled off his tongue so easily, like he was one hundred percent completely used to saying it, "I can't deal with it, I can't" She added helplessly, turning on her heel and striding away, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes as she held them back determinedly, chest aching with loss and hurt, heart sparking with love at the same time.

It was all very confusing to say the least.

**A/N) Well, I thought I should put in a memory, explain some more things, and I will probably do some more memories too – anything you would like to see? Explained? Stuff like that? ****And also the familarity Caroline feels for Newt will be explained in upcoming chapters – any thoughts? Ha! ****I hope you liked this chapter and it lived up to your expectations so please review and let me know – thank you :) x**


	3. Chapter 3 - WICKED baby

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner trilogy and/or the movie does not belong to me – so thank you to ptl4ever419, xLadyInBluex and aimesemi for the amazing reviews, hope you like this chapter.**

"Hey greenie, wait up" Caroline heard Newt shout to her as she walked briskly across the glade, ignoring everyone's flabbergasted, shocked, suspicious and disgruntled looks because she was _so_ not in the bloody mood.

"_What_?" She shouted back aggravated, not even bothering to turn around, not ready for them to see her weaknesses, to see the chinks in her armour – that Thomas was and still is her weak spot, that he could just get to and either make her feel like she was floating on cloud nine or make her feel as vulnerable as a snail with no shell, she just _couldn't_ let them know.

"Seriously, chill greenie" Newt exclaimed, gently grabbing her arm and running in front of her, stopping her in her tracks and Caroline just raised her eyebrows in aggravation, her face screwed up in annoyance, "... I got you a sandwich" He added innocently, holding out a plate stacked high with meaty sandwiches and Caroline's stomach rumbled in appreciation, "I thought you might need the protein"

And Caroline softened slightly, glancing behind her nervously, seeing Thomas standing there with his arms hung limply at his sides, his face looking both confused and heartbroken, looking around like he really was truly stumped.

Caroline's heart split in two, tears clogging up her vision because it killed her to see him like that, looking so defeated and guilty, but as much as she wanted to run up to him and hug him, reassure him that everything would be okay, she couldn't – because one) she couldn't exactly run in her condition and two) she was stubborn and was well aware of the bitterness residing in her stomach when she looked at him, no matter how much she loved him.

"Thanks" She whispered, facing away from Thomas and looking into newt's somewhat soft gaze, the familiarity returning full force as he cocked his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing.

"_Carrie" She heard Newt scream in desperation, his frame considerably leaner and lankier, his blonde hair cropped shorter, his eyes wide with terror as he grabbed her wrist, hauling her forward, "Don't stop running" He hollared and Caroline felt pure panic race through her veins as she kept up with Newt's pace, her limbs burning from exhaustion._

"_Newt – they'll find us" Caroline had huffed out, tugging on his arm, "There's no where to run"_

"_Don't Carrie" Newt had told her in a serious tone, stopping running and grabbing the sides of her face, "We're smarter than them... we just have to show them"_

_Just as he said that a loud crash sounded behind them and they both jumped about a foot in the air, hearts racing wildly and for good reason too – many different people of different ages, sexes, genders and ethnicities were chasing them wearing long white lab coats – scientists – eyes burning with rage._

"_Kids... this is ridiculous" A large, buff man with framed spectacles exclaimed, walking forward threateningly, "Where do you think you can possibly go?" He smirked, extending his arms at the confusing white hallways, the blank spaces eerily creepy and Caroline gulped, grabbing Newt's hand in desperation, trying to pull him backwards._

"_A nice vacation – Miami maybe" Newt sassed, pushing Caroline behind him, "So you'll have to excuse __us __if we book out early" And Caroline saw the scientists steam with anger, beginning to trek forward._

"_Carrie, listen to me" Newt whispered, keeping her behind his turned back, "I'll be fine, trust me, but when I say go – __**go**__"_

"_Hell no" She immediately protested, "Newt I'm not leaving you"_

"_That's an order" He replied sternly, a fierce kind of protectiveness oozing from his demeanour, "I'm telling you to go so __listen__ to me"_

_Caroline gulped, eyes flickering between his turned back and the scientists, stomach churning, "But-"_

"_No but's" He snapped, a hard edge to his voice, "For god sake just listen to me for once Carrie, just this once" He turned around and quickly kissed her forehead in a very platonic kind of way, pushing her back quite quickly, "Now... go"_

"_Newt" Caroline whispered in distraught, limbs shaking as he sent her a 'no nonsense' look, pointing a finger behind her, "Caroline... go" He growled and Caroline just nodded, tottering back a few steps, __tears running down her cheeks because she couldn't lose Newt – he was all she had left... apart from Thomas, he was important to her, he was needed._

_However someone grabbed her from behind quite roughly, lifting her in the air, their grip so tight it made her breath get stuck in her throat as a large, rough calloused hand covered her mouth, covering her scream._

"_Carrie" Newt screamed, trying to race forward but a couple of male scientists jumped him from behind, tackling him to the ground roughly as Caroline kicked and screamed as he got punched, blood oozing from his face._

"_Now, now... this bond is really quite remarkable but it's not the kind we're looking for" A tall, blonde woman spoke up, seeming to be the leader (or at least in charge) of the crazy group, her expression amused, "So... deal with him" She nodded her head down to a bloodied Newt, "Take him to lab seven and start the process" And they dragged Newt away as he hung limply, completely unconscious as Caroline kicked and screamed, clawing her way free from the mans' grasp, falling to the tiled floor, "No... what I'm more interested in is her and dear little Tommy" The blonde woman whispered, kneeling down to Caroline's level, gripping her chin and forcing her to look up into her stony gaze, "Of course – you're not going to remember me saying this, so I may as well spill" The woman muttered as Caroline jerked her head back, completely furious, "Emotions run high in this kind of place and now with Newt gone, well-" She shrugged, "You'll rely on Thomas more than ever – and that's exactly what we want" Caroline continued to glare, scared for Newt yet terrifyingly angry at their captives, "Both your minds are extraordinary... extra-ordinary even, so imagine what such offspring would be like?" The woman smiled, like the idea excited her, "That could be the key to everything so-" She clapped her hands together, grabbing the back of Caroline's shirt and pulling her up, "Let's allow nature to take its course... let young love prevail and welcome a W.I.C.K.E.D baby" And Caroline's heart dropped at those words but before she could react properly she got knocked out promptly, collapsing to the floor in a hazy, blinding darkness._

"Oi – greenie? Greenie? Snap out of it" A worried voice cut through her panicked brain fog, "Do I have to go get the medjacks?" And Caroline met Newt's worried gaze and there he was, almost exactly like her vision, but older - a few years at least.

"Um... no" Caroline shook her head, still staring at him, resisting the urge to reach up and poke his cheek, checking that he was real because who the hell was he? Why did she take a trip down depressing memory lane and see him? How did they know each other? Were they friends? Something more? Related? What?

She didn't feel any kind of romantic feelings for him, just more of a... fondness?

"Do we know each other?" She blurted out suddenly, unable to help herself, "I mean-" She pointed between them, "-or am I just loosing the plot?"

"I don't know" Newt shrugged, face screwing up as he looked at her like she really was crazy, "I can't remember anything, remember?" And Caroline just elbowed him for that awful sentence because 'remember'? Ha – she wished she could, she wished she had all her memories back.

"Why?" Newt asked suspiciously, his forehead crinkling, "Do you know something I don't?" And Caroline gulped, dispelling those memories as she smirked sarcastically.

"Probably" She snarked, taking the plate of sandwiches from his loose grip, "Anyways, thanks for the sandwiches, we appreciate them, especially considering the fact if there was no food I would have to resort to cannibalism" And Newt's eyes went wide, "But seriously... thanks" She smiled lightly, "At least someone in this god awful place is treating me like an actual person and not a ticking time bomb" And with that she walked past him slowly, or most likely waddling, because lugging around a bloody big baby bump was not fun at all – it sucked, big time, and her feet ached, her back was surely getting welded together by a blow torch and was it just her or was it really hot out here? Phew... hot flush.

She cautiously reached the edge of the woods, just looking for some privacy, somewhere where she could gather her thoughts without prying eyes – or rather a group of idiotic teenage boys who hadn't ever seen a girl before (well... that they could remember), let alone a _very_ pregnant girl.

She took a few steps into the dark, closed off area, shivering as the sun was now blocked by the thick canopy of leaves above.

But she managed to settle herself down (just about) groaning as the baby hit a nerve and she couldn't get comfort, having to sit on her side and lean against an old oak tree, rubbing circles on her belly as the baby starting kicking again too and started to wish, more than anything, that Thomas was here.

Well... he was, technically, but she wished he had never left them in the first place – she wished it was him here soothing the baby's kicks, she wished it was him she was leaning on instead of out in the woods with only a tree for comfort.

She did wish a hell of a lot of things but would they ever come true?

* * *

><p>"<em>Thomas" Caroline giggled, squirming on his bed as he tickled her sides mercilessly, "St-St-Stop" She laughed, breath getting stuck in her throat because he knew that they were her weak spots, that if he tickled her there then she would just be putty in his hands.<em>

"_Never" He smirked, grinning down at her, tickling her again as she erupted into half hearted sounds of protests and hysterical laughs._

"_I ca-can't br-breathe" She gasped, laughing again as Thomas just chuckled in amusement, his hands detaching from her sides as he slowly leaned down so he was looming over her, a childish grin plastered across his face._

"_Got'cha" He smirked and Caroline slapped his chest playfully, biting her lip at their closeness, her heart thudding in her chest._

"_You got me, well done" She said somewhat sarcastically with a hint of teasing, "Now are you going to let the pregnant girl get some rest?" She joked, cocking an eyebrow as he just smiled down at her, shaking his head._

"_Nah" He smirked, "I would much rather do this" And then he gently leaned down, his lips brushing against hers with the slightest, feather-like touches, enticing her, trying to get her to react and oh boy did it work._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body down on top of hers, wrapping her legs around his hips, craving the contact and embracing the needs because another side effect of pregnancy – raging hormones._

_She felt him smirk against her lips in triumph, his hands tangling themselves in her hair as he pressed his body against hers more tightly, his hips settling themselves against hers as he kissed her passionately and softly, his lips slightly chapped yet soft all the same._

_His hand skimmed down her side as he gently gripped at her waist, his lips detaching from hers as he pressed some gentle kisses to the side of her neck, his tongue darting out to soothe the skin as she threw her head back in pleasure, her hands finding their way into his brown mop, her fingers tangling themselves in the soft tendrils, unable to stop the small moan that spilled from her lips._

"_Caire?" He asked so softly she barely heard him, his lips still glued to her pulse point, "I'm so proud of you baby" He muttered and Caroline peeled her eyes open, peering down at him as he skimmed his hands across her torso, slowly pushing up her t-shirt, exposing her slightly bulging stomach, "So proud" And that just made her even more confused._

"_Why?" She whispered, hands dropping from his hair as he kissed down her chest and across her stomach so softly and tenderly it made her heart stop beating before rapidly increasing._

"_For doing this" He murmured, his lips touching her stomach gently, "For going through with it... for giving me a chance to be a dad" He added, one hand caressing her stomach as he gazed down at it, unable to tear his eyes away, "I know it wasn't planned...and it's a really scary thing but I'll be here, do you believe me?"_

"_Inexplicitly" She murmured, because she trusted him more than anything, he wouldn't run away._

_He pressed his lips to her stomach once more sending butterflies erupting through her system at his soft touches and his soft side that always, always, made her melt on the inside._

_He finally looked up at her, his eyes gleaming, "No, I mean it Caire... don't be scared – which I now realise is a stupid thing to say, you're the one that has to deal with this, but I love you... I love you so just don't stress out, I'm here" And Caroline got so choked up with emotion she just nodded, tears glistening in her eyes._

"_Good" He grinned, laying his head across her lower stomach, one hand caressing her thigh, "How do you like the name Jeremy for a boy?" He asked suddenly and Caroline just scoffed before laughing._

"_How do you know it's going to be a boy?"_

"_I don't" He chuckled, "Just a guess...but I don't mind which, do you?" He asked and Caroline smiled at how affectionate he was being compared to other guys that would've run to the hills by now._

"_Not at all" She smiled, choosing to run a hand through his hair as he snuggled into her side, his ear pressed to her stomach as though listening for a heartbeat, "But I could see you with a little girl... daddy's little girl I bet" She chuckled, grinning at the image – at Thomas being too soft to say no and not being able to resist her big puppy dog eyes, the way he would no doubt get protective over anything and everything to do with her._

"_You think?" He laughed openly, "Actually... I can see that too"_

"_Yeah, you big softie" She smiled, quite relaxed and calm laying like this, "And just for the record I'm so not letting you choose a name by yourself" She warned playfully, "You'll just go for something too... normal"_

_He let out a snort, settling down against her side, "Well we shall argue about that in seven months time Caire but I'll start making out a list" And Caroline smirked, touched by his paternal side that was already showing through._

"_You do that Tommy" She smiled, soothed by his gentle caresses of her thigh and stomach, about how he would occasionally press a soft kiss to her belly button which just made her melt like butter on a hot day._

_Of course it wouldn't last though and although Caroline had blamed Thomas for leaving, for breaking his promises there was actually a more viscous and sick agenda behind that._

_Thomas was made to break things off – they threatened to destroy everything that he had worked so hard to build, to protect, to take away those he cared about, so what choice did he have? Really? It broke his heart to walk away, to know how much he was giving up, but it was a sacrifice that he had to do to save his girlfriend and unborn child._

_Because they said it was a W.I.C.K.E.D baby and a W.I.C.K.E.D baby it would stay, destined to serve a much greater purpose than either of them realised._

**A/N) Dun dun dun... ha – well, I hope you all like t****h****e developments because I will take it a bit slow at the start – setting up backgrounds, but soon there will be ThomasxCaroline interactions and some more revelations in a few chapters, as well as DRAMA ha – so please leave your thoughts below and I will update so soon – please review :)**


End file.
